


Days That Go By

by alterai



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterai/pseuds/alterai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On those rare occasions that Steve and Tony have the morning to themselves…</p><p>
  <em>Written for an old prompt on the kinkmeme: Steve loves the fact that Tony wanders about in robes in the mornings. Makes for easy access for a morning romp!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days That Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tunehead2 for the beta work!

Steve’s toes curled in the carpet as he watched a sleepy Tony stumble blearily past the armchair where he had been reading. Tony was wearing Steve's robes again, the rich blue terrycloth hanging loosely off of him, at least two sizes too large and threatening to trip him with each step he took, never mind that he was barely even awake yet. Steve’s lips curved into a fond smile at the sight. He had to admit, he found it immensely satisfying whenever Tony wore his things, a sudden surge of possessive smugness flaring up with an intensity that startled him sometimes.  
  
Steve snagged his arm when Tony walked past without seeing him, not having had any caffeine in him to be entirely aware of his surroundings yet. Tony stumbled at the sudden pull, listing sideways and, with another insistent tug, ended up sprawled across Steve's lap.  
  
The other Avengers were out on various errands this morning, which meant that Steve didn’t have to haul Tony off to their room in order to show him just _how much_ he appreciated the other man wandering about in his robes in the mornings.  
  
He glanced down. Tony was staring up at him with a half-dazed and mildly disgruntled look on his face – morning crankiness undoubtedly aggravated by being interrupted from his well-trodden route to the coffee machine - so Steve just leaned in to kiss him. He knew that usually all it took was a well-placed smooch to wipe that expression off his face – Tony could never stay annoyed at him for long – and sure enough, Tony let out a little sigh and melted against him. In fact, he could feel the beginning of an answering smirk against his lips as Tony started to kiss him back hungrily, the scratch of his beard a welcome rasp against Steve's skin.  
  
Tony started to shift up, pushing Steve back until he was able to straddle him, thighs flexing on either side of Steve’s legs as he wound an arm around his neck for balance. He arched back slightly, pulling Steve with him, deepening the kiss until Steve had to curl his arm around Tony's waist to make sure he doesn't tumble them both onto the floor.

After a minute, Steve finally pulled away a little to study Tony's flushed face, his hair mussed both from bed and from Steve's hand combing through it.  
  
Tony grinned back at him, looking thoroughly debauched. "Morning, Cap." He licked at his lips.  
  
Steve smiled in reply and let his eyes trail down to drink in the sight of Tony's bare chest left exposed by the robe. Lifting his hand, he traced the curve of the collarbone, his fingers skimming over the hollow of Tony's throat, down to the light dusting of hair on his chest where Steve could feel the rise and fall as Tony's breathing picked up pace.  
  
Tony was warm and pliant in his arms, hands resting lightly on Steve's biceps, content to just let him do as he wished. Steve rubbed a thumb over a pale pink nipple and listened to the sharp intake of breath that the action produced.

Pushing aside the folds of the robe for better access, Steve bent his head towards Tony's chest to lick and suck at the pebbled nub, causing Tony to arch his back and gasp.  
  
"Ah-Steve-" Tony's hand had moved to cup the back of Steve's head. Steve leaned back so he could blow lightly on the nipple he'd been worrying with his teeth. It made Tony squirm in his lap, and sent pleasant sensations shooting to his groin.  
  
Steve slid a hand underneath the robes to touch Tony’s bare leg, skimmed callused fingers over the soft skin of Tony’s inner thigh. Tony let out a breathy moan and clutched harder at Steve. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. And wasn’t that just like him?

“Scandalous,” he leaned in to whisper against Tony’s ear, nipping the lobe for good measure, and got a quiet chuckle in return.  
  
“Well,” Tony pushed his hips forward, as if he could urge Steve’s hand to move up faster. “One has to be prepared at all times for an ambush.” He gave Steve a pointed look.  
  
Steve ignored him in favor of nosing along the curve of Tony’s neck. “Is that so?” He grinned, knowing Tony could feel the smirk against his skin.

He continued stroking Tony’s leg underneath the robe. Tracing the curve of skin there, Steve’s hand traveled further upwards until he brushed against the base of Tony’s balls, cupping them and rubbing his thumb in circles that caused Tony to shiver. He watched the other man intently, cataloguing every movement, every response – the quickening breaths, dilating pupils, slight trembling of muscles fighting to stay still as Steve teased him. He grazed the back of his knuckles against the hardening length of Tony’s cock. Tony let out a small whimper and lowered his head to breathe hotly next to Steve’s ear, a broken litany of words pleading with him to get on with it, and Steve could never refuse him this.  
  
He took Tony’s cock firmly in hand, letting his thumb swipe over the head to catch the few drops of pre-cum that had started to leak out. Tony was panting now, and god, Steve loved this, loved how easily and desperately Tony responded to his touch, how he didn’t ever hold back when it was the two of them.

He kept a firm and steady rhythm on the hot, pulsing cock. “Tony…” he whispered, bending his head to nuzzle at Tony’s chest.  
  
And somehow, just saying his name was enough to send Tony tipping over the edge. He came in hot spurts all over Steve’s hand, mouth open in a soundless cry.

Spent, Tony slumped against Steve, immediately boneless, and Steve wound an arm tight around him, hugged him close.  

He was glancing at the sticky mess on his other hand, considering the merits of wiping it on the robe, when Tony stirred again, making a grab for his hand and proceeding to lick each finger clean with long swipes of his tongue.  Steve let out a shuddering breath as Tony sucked a finger into his mouth before letting it slide out with a deliberately obscene sound and watched Steve through half-lidded eyes. Steve knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care. There was no way he was looking away now.

Maneuvering himself off of Steve’s lap, Tony sank to his knees between his legs, hands fumbling at Steve's belt. Steve spread his legs a little wider and spared a brief moment to wish that he'd made do with a robe himself, if only to save a few precious seconds. But then Tony had his pants and boxers down and his hands on Steve’s cock and all thoughts fled from his head. All that’s left was the sensation of Tony’s warm hand wrapped tight around his throbbing dick, Tony’s mouth following, tongue darting out to lick the slit, and Steve flung his head back with a ragged gasp.

“Oh fuck, Tony…” his voice sounded foreign even to his own ears, muffled as if coming from somewhere far off.   

Tony glanced up for a second, eyes dancing with amusement at having made Steve swear, before resuming his task. Steve groaned when Tony took him into his mouth, closing his lips and enveloping him in perfect velvety heat.

All he could do was mumble incoherent encouragement and praise as Tony skillfully worked his way down the length, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Tony knew all the tricks, knew just what he liked, could do all sorts of clever little things with his tongue. Steve really wasn’t going to last long at all.

His hand landed lightly on the back of Tony’s neck. He stroked the vulnerable skin there, ruffling the hair at the nape of his neck as Tony sucked him with fervor.

He muffled his cry with a fist when Tony suddenly swallowed him deep, throat muscles constricting tightly around his cock and it – it was too much. His hips jerked involuntarily, once, twice, and only a few seconds later Steve gave in to the relentless pressure, coming so hard his vision swam with spots. He was just aware enough of Tony working his throat around him, prolonging Steve’s mind-shattering orgasm, swallowing down every drop of his come as he closed his eyes and let his head thump back against the headrest.

Tony was languidly lapping at him, licking up every last trace of the white substance, when Steve came back to himself. Already, he could feel the faint stirring of renewed interest. Biting off a half-hearted protest, he caught Tony by the arms and hauled him back up into his lap before he could set off another round. The man was insatiable. He told him as much.

Tony only chuffed at him in soft laughter as Steve hugged him close, nosing into the robes and breathing in Tony’s scent on _his_ robes. It was almost enough to change his mind about having another go. “Says the guy with a recovery time measured in seconds,” Tony leaned in close to tease him, voice a low murmur right next to Steve’s ear.

Steve playfully swatted him on the rear, eliciting a startled yelp and more laughter, and a brief struggle before Tony settled down against him with a contented little sigh, practically curling into a ball right there on Steve’s lap. He rested his chin on Tony’s head and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of the man leaning against him.

“Love you,” he mumbled softly.

Tony stirred himself just enough to press a drowsy kiss against Steve’s throat and echo the sentiments, and soon after his breathing evened out as he dozed off. Torn between amusement and disapproval, Steve settled for a soft sigh. Tony always worked himself too hard. Even the full ten hours of sleep he’d gotten last night apparently weren’t going to be enough to offset an entire week of running himself ragged.

Not willing to move and risk waking him, Steve leaned back in the armchair and prepared to settle in for the long haul. Not that it was a difficult task, all things considered.

* * *

It was how Jan found them later, curled up together in the armchair and both of them asleep despite the bright sunlight streaming in from the windows. Steve had an arm curled protectively around Tony; a book lay open and forgotten on his lap.

She watched them for a little while, a soft smile playing on her lips. Hank had already wandered downstairs to his lab, but she thought she’d go see if she could coax him up for a little cuddling of their own.


End file.
